The birth of Albion
by DunedainRanger461
Summary: This is my Eragon/Merlin fanfic. A bit of a change on both stories, but let me know if there is a problem. Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Eragon stood before the portal, looking back at Saphira. He would miss her and her guidance in the other world the Eldunari were sending him to. He wasn't even sure what he would find there, and he would be alone.  
_Go. You must find him. Only he can balance out the power of Galbatorix._  
Eragon nodded. He took one final look at Saphira, straight into her unblinking eyes.  
_Go, young one. For Alagaesia._  
Eragon then looked forwards, and took three steps forwards. He was swallowed into blinding light, and he was gone from Doru Araeba.

A woman was lying on the side of a building with her eyes closed. Her arms were crossed and she was breathing slowly, in deep thought.  
It was midnight, and everything was quiet. The stars painted the sky, and the clouds slowly drifted. She could hear a single bird chirping, and she listened intently. It suddenly stopped and all was silent again.  
Then she heard footsteps and a hushed conversation, and then a clunk. Then a door opened, and so did her eyes. She stood, and walked over to the other side of the building she leant on, and opened an old wooden door. She stepped inside silently, trying not to wake the person within.  
"Jenny?" a voice called out. The woman sighed and called back.  
"Did I wake you, Agatka?"  
"No."  
"Good. Now go back to sleep."  
"Why?" Agatka asked.  
"Please just trust me on this, okay?" She replied.  
"Okay. Goodnight!"  
Jenny then tried to be as quiet as she could, walking on the wooden floor as Agatka sang quietly about a lighthouse.  
Jenny went into a seperate room lined with books and picked out an old, leather-backed one. She opened it to a page she had been turning to for ages and ages, trying to master the spell within. Although this night she had learnt it. She could finally be rid of the book. She had what she needed.  
A door slammed open and the quiet singing stopped, to be replaced with a scream that was quickly muffled. She ran towards the door and pulled it open. She was met with a sword.  
"We are arresting you for witchcraft. Come with us quietly or we will kill your friend."  
Jenny was filled with an anger at the sight of a sword at her friend's throat. She said with a quiet, powerful intensity,  
"Let. Her. Go."  
"No."  
Her eyes then glowed for a second and the guard's swords turned into a bunch of flowers. She waved her arm and they slammed into the wall, knocked out but not dead.  
"Jenny?" A scared voice said. "What's going on?"  
"I have to leave, Agatka." Jenny replied. "But I need to give you something first."  
She held her hand above Agatka's head and spoke an incantation. Agatka's vision sharpened and cleared, and she could see her friend for the first time. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.  
"You have-"  
"I know. I will be back, I promise." Jenny gave her friend one last hug, and ran outside.  
Only to be met with all the guards in Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up, once again with pain searing itself into his head. His dreams were becoming more vivid and real. It scared him. More than he wanted to admit to anyone.  
He got up, dressed, and went through his door to be met with the sight of Gaius cooking breakfast. Gaius looked up, saw Merlin and asked him "Anything new?"  
Merlin replied, "No. Still the same warrior with a blue blade alongside Arthur fighting. Still Mordred attacks Arthur, then it changes to an old man attacking them. Always the same."  
Gaius nodded. Eat up. Arthur will want his manser-"  
"MERLIN!"  
Merlin groaned. "Not again."

Eragon woke in a dense forest, the sun shining through the leaves onto his face. He slowly got up, looking around. Simply forest in all directions. It was beautiful and vibrant.  
He looked at the bag next to him and checked it's contents. One turqoise dragon egg, one dark purple dragon egg, one white dragon egg, one red dragon egg, and a supply of brightsteel for the new dragon riders. He hoped he could find them quickly. Galbatorix was crushing the Varden with more and more forces. Soon, all Alagaesia would be under his evil rule.  
He then detached his mind from his body and roamed around the forests. He saw ants scuttling around, fish swimming into streams, and a deer leaping through the woods.  
Then a hunting horn sounded, and men on horses broke through the undergrowth and the air was filled with hooves stamping the leaves a men chased the deer.  
Eragon realised they were headed towards him, and retreated to his mind. But the deer leapt before him, and a crossbow bolt buried itself in the back of its neck, killing it instantly. Then the hunters, dressed in armour with red cloaks and gold dragons emblazoned on them, trained their crossbows at him. He raised his hands slowly, prepared for whatever was next.  
"Who are you?" One spoke. He had short blonde hair, and looked down at Eragon through his crossbow with a hunter's precision.  
"I am Eragon, from a distant land. I am a warrior, come to help you with the witch that terrorises your lands."  
The hunter looked at him, and asked "Why should we trust you?"  
Eragon replied "Because I was sent by the ghost of the past King, Uther Pendragon, to help."  
The hunter's eyes opened, and he looked beside him to a boy not dressed in armour, but simple clothes, and they exchanged a look that seemed to show volumes.  
"I am Arthur Pendragon, the King. Come with us. We have much to discuss."

Merlin rode on his horse, stealing glances at the warrior behind him. He was definitely the one from his dream, he was sure. But he could sense a strong and raw magic in him. The kind he sensed in Kilgarrah. This stranger was no doubt strong, but was he trustworthy? Merlin continued to wonder. He would find out at Camelot anyway. They were almost there.


	3. Chapter 3

Jenny sat in her jail cell, looking downwards at the the ground. Her fingers fiddled at the hem of her torn dress, her chains clinking against the floor. Her brown hair fell down beside her head making her face fall into shadow. The cold stone floor seemed to be pushing against her, finding new ways to cause her discomfort.  
Her door screeched open and a guard gruffly said "On your feet." She slowly got up and stood still. Her gaze still focused on the ground as the guard unchained her and led her out of her cell, through the dungeons and out of the castle. Into the courtyard.  
A bonfire lay, waiting to be lit. Guards stood, pikes skyward, all around. A knight came towards her. He grabbed her arm and led her to the bonfire.  
She looked at him. Recognized him as Gwaine. Looked down again. Stayed silent.  
At that point a dragon's roar could be heard, and a white dragon swooped down into the courtyard, breathing fire. It set the bonfire alight and everyone stumbled backwards at the sheer heat that radiated at them.  
Jenny cast a spell and her manacles fell off her wrists and ankles. She cast a guarding spell over those on the ground, the guards who had tried to kill her moments before. She had learnt the value of mercy.  
She then cast a spell at the dragon, which flew away. No-one was harmed.  
She ran while the guards were on the floor and made it out into the forest before they even began chasing her.

Eragon was glad the illusion had worked. He needed the witch to live. Conjuring a fake dragon was not an easy task.  
The eggs had moved when he saw her. That had to mean something. He ran after her into the forest. She was fast, but not as fast as him.

Jenny stopped near a fallen tree, breathing heavily. She had made it out and the strange dragon was gone. She was alive and well, and she might be able to go back to Cameloto get her friend.  
A hand grabbed her wrist and she turned around, eyes glowing. A man skidded backwards, a rippling magic shield before him. She was about to cast another spell when he went into her mind and spoke with a voice as strong as any spell.  
_I AM HERE TO HELP._  
She then fell to the ground, her head reeling. She looked up at him. He seemed young, but had battle scars and a hardened face. He held forward a purple gem, smoother than any rock. He then placed it in her hands and she could feel small vibrations every few seconds or so.  
Then the rock began to crack. She held it away from her, frightened. Then the rock opened and a dark purple dragon crawled out. She tentatively held her hand towards it, and it nestled it's head in her palm. Then she felt an intense heat in her hand, and as she watched, a silver shimmer appeared in her palm. She looked up at the stranger, who was smiling, and the dragon, who had clambered onto her leg.  
"Kvetha, Shur'tugal. Greetings, Dragon Rider."


	4. Chapter 4

The Knights of Camelot stood before the ashes of a bonfire. The grey stone was scarred with ash, the banners lay scorched on the floor, and yet no casualties occured.  
"She was working with Morgana. The white dragon is hers." Arthur said.  
Gwaine's face softened for a moment. "She did protect us from the dragon."  
"How do you know that?" Arthur said.  
"I thought I heard her casting something, and then we were safe. No-one was harmed." He replied.  
Merlin could clearly see Arthur searching for a reason to condemn Jenny. He had felt strong magic in her, but could not save her without putting the future of Albion in danger, and that he could not do. But now she was saved.  
Arthur eventually gave up and grudgingly admitted that Gwaine _may_ be right. But after what had happened to Uther, Merlin knew that Arthur would always treat magic and those who practice it like an infestation.  
Merlin then realised that for the stranger Eragon to have talked to Uther's ghost, he would need the Horn of Cathbadh or powerful magic. And he most certainly did not have the Horn so he must have either used magic or be lying. So what was he aiming to do? Gain Arthur's trust? Arthur would surely figure this out.  
"Merlin!" Arthur called.  
Merlin walked over quickly, knowing that this was urgent. He knew how Arthur spoke after being in his service for such a long time.  
"Get me this Eragon. I need to talk to him. Now."

Jenny was stroking her pet dragon as Eragon talked about names.  
"There are many names you could call it. There have been famous ones...my own is called Saphira, I know one called Glaedr, you could call it after..."  
Jenny put on her "yes, I am most definitely listening to everything you have to say" face and then thought of her past friends, family members. Many names came to her head. A friend she trusted with her magic, Toby... her friend Agatka back in Camelot... her new in-law, Naomi...  
But then one raised to the top of her head, like a bottle in an ocean.  
"Flamel."  
"I'm sorry, what?" Eragon said.  
"The name of my uncle. And dragons breathe fire, right?"  
"Well, not for a few months, but yes, your dragon will breathe fire.  
She then spoke to her dragon it's new name, and it cooed happily and nestled into her hand.  
"Well, will you and Flamel be okay?"  
"Yes, I'm sure we will."  
"Alright. I will be back, I just need to find the other three who are Dragon Riders too."  
"Okay." Jenny replied, smiling at Flamel. He seemed to smile back.

Arthur sat at his desk, sorting through peace treaties and things to do with money and people complaining about their neighbours. But he was more thinking than anything else.  
_This Eragon is strange._ He thought. _He seems to be good in battle and hunting, and smart, but he seems to dislike our laws on magic. Is he magical? If he wanted to harm me or my men, he would have done it when we first met._  
_But he claims to have met my father. That will have required magic or the Horn of Cat- of Cathda- however Gaius said it. He doesn't have the Horn, though, and he says he's from a distant land. One with different laws on magic?_  
_So he used magic. And when Morgana attacked yesterday, he was nowhere to be seen. What is he up to?_  
At that point, Eragon came into the room, bowed, and asked what Arthur wanted.  
"You have magic." He said. "You used that to summon my father to talk to you. You may only be here to help Morgana, as when her dragon attacked and flew off to the woods you were gone, and you come back from the woods. Anything you want to share?"

Merlin outside listened with amazement. _Arthur Pendragon has a brain cell!_  
He then heard Eragon begin to speak.  
"I did come from a distant land. And yes I do have magic. But in our land, we are ruled by an evil King who persecutes us. I am a Dragon Rider. I command a dragon and am Alagaesia's last hope against our King, Galbatorix. I was sent to find four more Dragon Riders, one of which I have found and is living in the woods. The white dragon was an illusion made by me, incapable of harm. I would ask for your help, but I know what you think of magic. So I will ask for you to let me return to my world in peace, with the Dragon Rider I have found."  
Merlin realised that everything made sense now. But he realised something else.  
Arthur accepts to go to this man's world, which is why he fights the old man. But that would show acceptance to magic, the bringing of the age of Albion, which would bring Arthur's death.  
Merlin prayed he would say no.

Arthur stepped towards Eragon, a man with magic, who rode an enemy of Camelot, who had set free a traitor, who had not come to help with Morgana, and said, "I will help you if you fight alongside us against Morgana."  
Eragon smiled and replied, "I would be honored to stand beside you in battle."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin felt his heart not simply sink, but fall. He had just seen his friend jump the ravine, knowing he might not make it. But everyone on the other side knew he wouldn't. They just hoped anyway. They hoped because they didn't want to see that person go. And Merlin cared about Arthur. So did Gwen. So did Percival. Gwaine. Leon. Everyone meant something to someone. And Merlin was about to lose Someone.

Jenny was playing with Flamel, he flew around as she tried to tag him. But she always was a second too slow for him. Or she made him believe that.  
_Hello._  
Jenny's eyes widened and she stood absolutely still for a second.  
"You can talk? Mentally?"  
_Little bit. Not know many words._  
"How?"  
_You try._  
Jenny then felt Flamel's mind, and latched onto it. It then left her body, and Jenny was afraid she's lose herself in all she could now sense. Life, nature, the ancient magic coursing through the forest. She held on to Flamel with all she had, and went into his consciousness. She could sense everything about him, what it was like to be a dragon. They he ferried her back.  
_Yourself._  
Jenny knew what he meant. She breathed in deeply and deconstructed her mind till she was outside herself, sensing everything but seeing nothing. She found Flamel, and went into his head, and then traveled back. She laughed with joy. Flamel then flew at her and soared up at the last second, and their game was on again.

Arthur was fighting against Leon in training, only half concentrating. He was thinking about Eragon's tale.  
It had a ring of truth to it. Why lie? And Eragon seemed to believe it. Why should Arthur not?  
But he had magic. That in itself was a problem. But perhaps, he thought, magic is somethig you are born with or destined for, not somehing you can choose. And the stranger seemed to not with to harm the people of Camelot. And as long as he remained that way, Arthur and Eragon would have no quarrel.  
"Sir!" A messenger called to Arthur. He turned around and bade the messenger speak.  
"The witch Morgana has attacked the village of Croftstead. A survivor has come to the court with a story of it, sir."  
"But Croftstead's only half a day's ride away!" A knight shouted.  
Suddenly the air was full of all the knights speaking. How it was a lie, that Morgana wouldn't dare. But Arthur knew that of all the people he knew, she would dare. Oh, she would.  
"Quiet!" He shouted. Instant silence came. "Training is over. Go back to the barracks."

Gwaine stepped out of the armoury, and ran right into the stranger with the strange name. Eronn? Something like that.  
"Hello." He said.  
Eragon shifted his bag slightly and greeted him back, shifting his bag again.  
"Something wrong with that satchel of yours?" Gwaine asked.  
"No, no...not at all." Eragon replied, moving his bag again. Gwaine could swear he saw it twitch of it's own accord, but he quickly dismissed the thought.  
"Well, bye." He said. Eragon did the same, and they parted ways.  
_Strange man,_ Gwaine thought.

Eragon knew he was one of the Dragon Riders. He just had to deliver him the egg. Whether he was opposed to magic or not, he was destined for it.  
And destiny cannot be changed.


	6. Chapter 6

Merlin was in his dream again. He could see it all in a haze, but crystal clear at the same time. Eragon and Arthur fought Mordred and his men as a Kilgarrah and Aithusa fought, along with something else he couldn't quite see...  
Then it changed to Eragon riding a dark blue dragon, fighting against a man with a red dragon. The blue dragon's wing tore, and fell from the sky. Then the red dragon dived down, and his view changed again, but somehing new happened.  
Arthur was swordfighting the old man, who showed incredible speed and strength, and Arthur's sword was taken from his hand. Then Eragon cast a spell at the old man, who simply deflected it with his sword into the ceiling, which was already crumbling. Now it began to collapse, great chunks of stone cracking the floor. The man cast a spell at Eragon, whose eyes widened in not fear, but mortal terror.  
Then Arthur leapt in the way, and fell to the ground limply, his armour clanging against the rock. He slid across, and was still.

Merlin woke, screaming and crying at the same time. He had to stop Arthur from going with Eragon, he had to do something. He couldn't let his friend die. He couldn't.

Arthur was at the meeting with those he trusted most. Gwen, Merlin, his knights, and Eragon. They stood over a map displaying the whole kingdom and where Morgana had attacked.  
"Morgana is attacking each of the outlying towns, leaving few casualties, but they are all coming to Camelot. She plans to starve us until we are severely weakened." Arthur announced.  
Everyone around the table looked at the map with concern and confusion. Morgana's tactic was working. Although they had plenty of food now, with all the villages in the kingdom coming to Camelot, they would run out of space and resources fast.  
"Which villages hasn't she attacked yet?" Eragon said.  
Arthur checked the map. "Lakeside and Gatewood."  
"If garrisons were posted there, we could defend the villages and track Morgana to where she is hiding. Then we could stop her easily."  
All looked up and pondered over this plan.  
"That's...not a bad idea," said Percival.  
"So we'll send men to the two villages and stop Morgana." Arthur replied. "Alright. We're done here."

Eragon could feel the eggs jittering about in that meeting. All three of them.  
He knew one of them was because of Gwaine. He would contact him soon. But the other two...  
Merlin tapped him on the shoulder and smiled. Eragon smiled back, albeit not so boyishly.  
"Can I talk with you for a moment?" Merlin asked.  
"Sure."  
"Okay. Follow me."  
Eragon followed Merlin out of the castle, into the courtyard, and through the gates. They entered the forest and walked for some time.  
Merlin turned around. "I'll come with you to your land. I'll help you with your King. We can defeat him. Just don't take Arthur."  
Eragon was confused for a moment. As far as he was aware, Merlin treated a sword like a fork, was not best pleased to be in Arthur's service, and most importantly knew nothing about Alagaesia.  
"Why? Arthur has offered me help in exchange for mine."  
"Please. You can't. He'll die."  
"Why would you think that?"  
Then Eragon heard an immensely powerful voice teeming with ancient magic;  
_BECAUSE I'M LIKE YOU._

Arthur had just sent the orders to the men to protect the villages. If it had any chance of helping stop Morgana, he would take it with both hands. His sister had turned cruelly evil, and she would kill everything he cared about. She had succeeded partially before.  
He walked back into the castle, and met Percival on the way.  
"Percival?"  
"Yes? Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just wanted to ask if you trusted Eragon. I'm not sure."  
Percival shrugged. "I see no reason why not to. He seems honest, is good in battle, and fights with a valour rarely seen."  
Arthur nodded and began to walk away. He had decided. Magic would no longer be outlawed. Only those who used it for evil deeds.  
As the sun set, it brought the closing of an age of tyranny and persecution, and when the sun dawned, it dawned all the brighter for it. For it brought a new age.  
Albion.


	7. Chapter 7

Sir! Someone has attacked Lakeside! We have tracked Morgana to her base, sir!"  
Everyone in the Throne Room fell silent. Then they all looked to Arthur.  
He sat there, his chin on his fist, for a few moments. Then he spoke.  
"We shall leave tomorrow and end this war swiftly. Knights, prepare. Gaius, messenger, come with me. Merlin, you too."

Jenny was talking with Flamel, who now could speak fluently. He had grown to be the size of her old house, and now she could ride him if she was careful. She needed a proper saddle, though. But her and Flamel had become like siblings in their time together.  
_So do you know who your parents were, Flamel?_  
_No. My first memory of anyone is you._  
_Thanks._ She lay against his side and closed her eyes. She always felt safe around him.  
_Do you miss your friends?_  
_Why, Flamel? What's wrong?_  
_Nothing, I...I have no-one I can call my kin. I want to know what friendship's like._  
_This._  
_What do you mean?_  
_You have complete faith in me, right?_  
_Yes. You know that._  
_Well, that's friendship. And I'm sure you'll meet some dragons someday._  
Then Eragon came into the woods, and behind him followed the knight that was leading Jenny to the bonfire. She instantly readied her magic and Flamel roared at him.  
"Enough!" Eragon shouted. "He is one of us."  
Gwaine looked at Jenny with confusion for a few moments. Then he turned to Flamel and bowed.  
Flamel was taken aback for a second, she could tell. He was just as confused as she was, perhaps more so.  
"He's not going to eat me, is he?" Gwaine asked, still bowing but head turned upwards.  
"Not unless I tell him to."  
"Oh good then. I would prefer to keep my face for now."  
Eragon then passed a red dragon egg that was vibrating violently to Gwaine, who stared at it for a few moments, then took it resolvedly. He then saw it crack, and held it perfectly still as a red dragon's head pushed itself out, and then it's whole body came and clambered up his arm onto his shoulder.  
"Hello. I'm Gwaine. What should I call you then?"  
Flamel looked on with utter astonishment.  
_Did I look like that?_  
_A more purple version, yes_.  
Then the red dragon playfully nipped Gwaine's hand and his palm shone brightly as he tensed his muscles and his veins stuck out as pain throbbed through him.  
Eragon looked on with somethig resembling paternal pride at Gwaine getting his Gedwey Ignasia. Both she and Flamel smiled.

Morgana looked on at the newborn dragon. She knew this could ruin years of planning, of misguiding, of deception and lies, of hard-won fights and her battles with Emrys. But she knew she needed one of her "brother's" knights for her plan. But it would have to wait.  
And she was good at waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgana had spent months planning how she would kill Arthur, find Emrys, and kill him too. She had hired mercenaries, suffered the deaths of her allies, been betrayed, and yet she was so close now. All she needed was Merlin. She knew how much he meant to Arthur. Then he would simply fight to get him back. Merlin would leap into battle as Emrys, the great and powerful wizard. But without any magic. And her trap would be sprung. It would be worth it. Every last bit. Every drop of blood spilled. Every death. Everything.

And she would love every last second of it.

Gwaine was with his dragon, as it scampered all over him, eventually resting on his shoulder. He looked up and saw that look on the witch's face when she and Flamel were talking. Then she began to laugh and he looked back at his dragon again.

He wondered what to name his dragon. He thought about the knights who had died protecting Camelot. Then it hit him.

Elyan.

"Hello, Elyan." He said to the dragon. "You will be my dragon."

Elyan then went down his arm and bumped his head into Gwaine's palm gently.

"No," Gwaine replied. "I'm not using magic. I can't. Arthur will make me leave. And I will not leave now, when we are so close to Morgana."

The witch stood and walked over to him, the confusion apparent on Flamel's face at her actions. She walked to a leafless, near dead tree nearby. She placed her hand on it, and leaves grew again. The tree was very much alive once more.

"Not all magic is evil." She said to Gwaine. Then she returned to Flamel.

"How did you do that?" Gwaine asked.

"Are you asking me to teach you?" She replied with another question.

"Yes."

Merlin sat on a chair, in front of a table laden with Arthur's gear. He was about to set out for battle. Why did it need to be clean? And yet Merlin did it anyway. It was his job.

Arthur walked in, picking up his armour and donning it, with Merlin's help of course. There was an awkward silence, and Merlin hated it. But he didn't dare say anything, because he knew it would turn into an argument about why he shouldn't go with Eragon and eventually Merlin would speak about his magic.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking-"

"You know how dangerous that is."

"Merlin!"

"Sorry."

"Well anyway, I've been thinking, and I want to abolish the laws on magic in Camelot."

Merlin stopped moving for a moment and the whole world seemed to stop with him. For now he knew that Arthur would definitely die. Albion was here.

But he wanted to sing and dance and be happy, because now he was finally free. Free from having to fear every time he pulled out a book of magic, every time he saved Arthur's life. But that life would soon be over.

"Why the, er, sudden change of heart?" Merlin asked, desperately trying to stop Arthur with anything he could.

"Because I've realised that it's not magic that's evil, but the person who wields it. People can have magic and be good."

"Arthur-"

"Yes, I know what you're going to say. 'What about Uther? What about everyone who has died because of Morgana?' I've made my decision. We just need to-"

"Arthur, don't do this, please, I'm begging you with all I am."

Arthur turned around. "I've made my decision. I thought you'd be glad. Gaius was once a sorcerer." With that, he turned and left for battle, leaving Merlin.

He knew Arthur was dead.


	9. Chapter 9

The knights of Camelot came to a cave in the forest, and they all dismounted. Arthur drew his sword and everyone else followed suit.

"Be careful. We don't know what she's got in here. Gwaine, Percival, stay out here to guard the horses." The knights nodded and Gwaine and Percival detached from the main group and stood watch outside.

_Gwaine, Elyan will be fine with Jenny and Flamel. Trust them._

Gwaine looked at Eragon as he went into the cave. He'd left his bag with them. Gwaine nodded at him as he disappeared.

"Uh, Gwaine?" Percival said.

"Yes?" He replied.

"The bag's moving."

They both looked at the bag as it slowly shuddered every few seconds. Percival looked on with confusion, Gwaine with frustration. Percival reached a hand towards it.

"What are you doing?" Gwaine said.

"Finding out what's in the bag." Percival reached a hand into the bag.

At that point, mercenaries attacked and clubbed Percival on the back of the head. He fell limply to the ground, out for the count.

Gwaine drew his sword, only to find one at his throat. Morgana held it. He dropped the sword, his face a mask of pure hatred.

"Well what do we have here?" Morgana walked around Gwaine slowly in circles. "One of the 'great knights of Camelot?'"

Gwaine said nothing, just stood there, waiting for her to make her move. He might be able to get her if he was fast enough.

Then a club struck his head and he was down.

Merlin stood in the middle of the clearing, talking to the Great Dragon. He knew about the future of Arthur, but did not seem to care that he was about to die.

"How can you not care?" Merlin asked, tears streaming freely down his face.

"I do care, warlock. But now magic is not banned. We are free."

"And Arthur will die!"

"A necessary price for freedom."

"A necessary price?! My friend will die!"

At which point Merlin turned his back on the Dragon and walked away, wiping away tears of anger.

"Merlin. Merlin!" Kilgarrah called.

But he got no response.

Arthur was leading his men into the cave. Something wasn't right. There was no sound, no people, not even signs of recent action there.

They reached a dead end and began to turn back. But behind them was a white dragon, readying it's fire.

Everything went crazy then. The guards pushed backwards, trying to avoid the fire that was about to come. Mercenaries appeared behind the dragon, and then the fire came.

Guards were swallowed in a blazing inferno, their screams the last sounds pounding through their ears. The mercenaries went forwards, unharmed by the fire, and attacked the knights, felling them left and right.

Arthur was faced with a mercenary whom he quickly dispatched with his sword, leaving a dead body behind. He cut through them, his sword turning red quickly, until his sword arm was tired and he could fight no more. And yet there seemed to be many more mercenaries. He was afraid they wouldn't make it out.

Eragon shouted, "Brisingr!" His blade came alight with flame, and he charged towards the mercenaries. They may have been immune to dragon fire, but not the ancient fire that went along Eragon's sword. That was true fire, how it really was. And it set his foes alight.

For every knight of Camelot slain, five more mercenaries died. Until there was only one enemy left. The dragon.

_Leave now._ He said. _Leave and you will live._

The dragon then turned and scurried away, leaving the dead bodies behind and the battle over. But the war wasn't over yet.

They few knights left searched the bodies for a clue as to where Morgana was. Arthur went through them, becoming increasingly impatient.

"Sir!" A knight called. Arthur ran over, ready for whatever news it might be.

The knight held a note, which Arthur grabbed and began to read. His eyes widened and he dropped it, running towards the cave entrance. Eragon picked the note up. It said;

"I have Merlin, Percival and Gwaine. I will kill all three of them if you do not come. Bring your pathetic army if you wish. It will not avail you.

I am at Camelot. Try to retake it from me if you will."


	10. Chapter 10

Percival awoke in the castle dungeons, chained to the wall. Next to him was Gwaine, with Merlin after that. They both looked like they'd taken some damage, with blood-soaked hair and broken ribs.  
Percival had chains tying him tightly against the wall, and so he pulled and pulled. But nothing happened. They were all trapped.

...

Morgana looked at the two dragon eggs and the lump of metal with a strange curiosity, like she could taste power, but it was just out of her reach.  
She tried opening them with spells. None worked. She tried to break through it. It stayed strong as ever. She tried to call to the dragons inside. Nothing happened.  
She turned her gaze to the lump of metal. There was enough there to make a few swords, and it seemed strong. She sent it to the blacksmith to try to weaponize it. Not that it mattered anyway.  
Emrys had no magic and Arthur had an army of weakened, pathetic men. They would be massacred.

...

Jenny watched Elyan. He was sleeping.  
_Another dragon. Told you you'd meet one._  
_I finally have one to call my kin. I am happy._  
_I know, Flamel._  
Suddenly Elyan woke up with a snarl and growled lowly at the trees.  
"Yes Elyan. Very evil trees there. Bet they're really scared."  
Elyan continued to growl, however, and so Jenny went into his mind. It was a strange place, young and yet with a hereditary wisdom at the same time.  
Jenny retreated back into herself and stood.  
_What's wrong?_  
_Gwaine._ She replied. _Gwaine is hurt. We have to go and help him._  
And so she climbed onto Flamel, held onto the spikes on his back for dear life, grabbed Elyan, and they flew off to Camelot.

...

Eragon exited the cave, looking for Gwaine and Percival, but they were nowhere to be seen. Neither were the horses or his bag with the eggs in.  
"We have to get to Camelot!" Arthur spoke with an urgency in his voice that made Eragon forget about his own troubles.  
"The horses are gone." Eragon replied. "How will we get back?"  
"By any means possible! We have to get there now! The people are in danger!"  
Then Arthur set off running through the trees with a newfound energy that baffled Eragon. He knelt at the ground and sucked the energy out of the grass. He needed as much energy as he could get. He then spoke in the ancient language and the wind picked him up. The knights also rose off the ground, and they all soared through the air towards Camelot.

...

Merlin awoke in the dungeons, with Gwaine and Percival tied next to him. They both were covered in their own blood, and Merlin could feel his hair sticking together from the beating Morgana gave him.  
There were three guards outside, and he knew just how easily he could take their weapons from them and knock them out. So he spoke. And nothing happened. He tried again. Nothing happened.  
He felt despair slowly envelop him like he was falling into water. He realised that if he couldn't cast magic, he was useless.  
"Magic not working?" Gwaine asked looking at him.  
Merlin thought of lying, but gave up. He nodded.  
"Lucky I have enough for the both of us then." He said, showing Merlin his Gedwey Ignasia. He cast a spell at their chains, and all three could move again.  
Gwaine then crawled over to the door, and opened it with magic. As the guards came in, Percival punched one in the face, stole his sword and killed the three guards single-handedly. He then picked Gwaine up and carried him out, as Merlin followed, afraid that if they were attacked, he couldn't protect himself.


	11. Chapter 11

A messenger came into the throne room. Morgana looked up, clearly agitated.

"Hello. To what do I owe the pleasure of you interrupting me when I specifically asked to not be?"

The messenger swallowed. "The prisoners have escaped, Lady Morgana. They are somewhere in Camelot as we speak."

Morgana stood, her muscles tensed so much she was shaking with rage.

"FIND THEM NOW."

...

Eragon landed softly on the grass, as did all the knights. Arthur had luckily managed to convince them that magic was no longer forbidden, only magic used to harm others. They moved forwards towards the gate of Camelot, when they heard a dragon's roar and looked up to see Flamel bearing down upon them. Jenny got off, holding Elyan, whom she gave to Eragon.

"We have to go and help Gwaine." She told him.

"She has the dragon eggs."

"We'll get them back."

"She also has the brightsteel."

"We'll get that back too."

"She has Percival and Merlin as well as Gwaine. She has an entire army in there."

"We have a dragon, two Dragon Riders, a King, and the bravest and most loyal knights in the realm. Who needs an army?"

...

Percival carried Gwaine gladly. They had always been good friends, and if there was one thing Percival valued most, it was friends. And now they were in danger, he would fight for all of them.

The mercenaries knew they had escaped, he knew that. The ones who weren't dead had run away. And now they came.

Percival slashed away at them, his blade dancing and they all fell, bleeding onto the ground, and stopped moving. He could see Merlin behind him cowering in a corner.

So Merlin and Gwaine had magic. Only Merlin's wasn't working for whatever reason, so Gwaine used his.

The thoughts running through Percival's mind weren't "How could they?!" or "What were they thinking?!" but "Why didn't they tell me?". Percival truly didn't care that they had magic, because they wouldn't use it to harm innocent people.

They continued on, making their way to Gaius' room so Merlin could heal Gwaine. But Morgana had different plans for them.

...

Leon continued on along the battlements of the castle, kicking mercenaries off the edge and slicing through their armour. He was fighting for his friends, and for the future of Camelot. For it's people.

He continued on, coming to a wooden door which he kicked a mercenary through. And came across Mordred.

With a single swipe, Leon's sword was cleft in two, and he was flung backwards with magic. He crashed into the ground, his armour suddenly weighing a ton. He clambered up, half crouching, prepared to fight Mordred and die. He'd come close before, and been saved. He was already living on bought time. And he'd spend it all for Camelot.

Mordred charged towards him, swinging his sword. Leon dodged his wide sweeps and punched him in the face. As Mordred reeled, Leon kicked him in the chest, making Mordred fall backwards off the edge.

Leon turned around to pick up a sword from the ground. As he stood back up, a blade stuck out straight in front of him, through his chest. He couldn't breathe, he was in so much pain. The sword still in his chest, he was lifted high up and flung off the battlements onto the courtyard. His bought time was up.


	12. Chapter 12

Arthur watched as Leon fell off the wall, crashing into the ground. He watched as Mordred smiled down at his body, and continued to kill yet more people. Arthur felt pure hatred course through his body, and he charged forwards. He lunged at Mordred who sidestepped and parried, sending Excalibur hurtling through the air. Arthur lunged after it, but it fell off the edge and buried itself in the ground. He looked back at Mordred just in time to see him raise his sword above his head, about to swipe down through Arthur.

He readied himself for death.

...

Percival kicked the door open, placing Gwaine on a table. As he took off Gwaine's breastplate Merlin ran around the room, trying to find healing items. He picked up a few bottles and a few herbs and ran back to Gwaine, who was lying there limply, not even moving.

Percival stood back as Merlin crushed one of the herbs and added a bottleful of something, turning it into a think white paste. He rubbed it into Gwaine's chest, who was only now beginning to move and cough in pain. Merlin continued to do this, and then he made Gwaine drink a half a bottle of something else and made another paste with the last of the bottle and the last herb.

Percival watched as Gwaine slowly turned back to a normal skin colour and moved a little. He stood and flexed himself, putting back on his breastplate, and readied his sword.

Percival stood in front of Gwaine. "Why didn't you tell me you had magic? Both of you," he said, with a quick glance at Merlin.

"I only got it a few days ago."

"Oh. Merlin?"

Merlin looked down at the ground. "I've had it all my life. But now Morgana's done something to me, and it's not working."

Gwaine smiled at him. "You'll get it back, don't worry. Let's go."

...

As Mordred brought his sword down at Arthur, another blade parried and a bolt on lightning came down and struck Mordred. Suddenly Eragon stood beside Arthur, and Excalibur appeared before him. He took it and thanked Eragon, who charged forwards at Mordred.

Mordred sent a blast of wind at Eragon, who flew backwards, doing a graceful flip through the air and landing on his feet. Arthur took this opportunity to take a swing at Mordred, who was a second too late at blocking and staggered backwards. Arthur kicked him down, and stamped on his sword hand. As Mordred screamed and clutched his hand, Arthur kicked Mordred's sword away. He raised his blade above Mordred, who now was smiling. Arthur was lifted into the air by a dragon, whom Morgana was riding. Aithusa let go of Arthur, who plummeted to the stones below.

Just before he could hit the ground, Flamel caught him and flew to the battlements, where Eragon and Mordred were sword-fighting skilfully, one relying on pure strength, the other being more nimble and quick. Eragon saw Arthur coming and flipped into the air, kicking Mordred in the chest. Straight into the path of Arthur.

Flamel let go of Arthur and soared upwards. He lunged with his sword, and it buried itself to the hilt in Mordred. Arthur let go of Mordred as they both went off the edge, but Eragon grabbed Arthur and Excalibur came free, leaving Mordred to hurtle down and land on the stone, a pool of blood forming.

...

Morgana saw the death of her warrior, her friend, and felt her hate burn even brighter. Now she would kill Arthur once and for all. She commanded Aithusa to charge at him, and the white dragon hurtled through the air towards her brother. She then drew her sword, and shouted a war cry. She would not let him win.

...

Gwaine stepped out into the battlefield, Percival and Merlin following suit. They charged against the broken mercenaries, who were on the point of running. They fought only for money, not for their lives, their homes, their freedom. He then saw a white dragon in the sky, charging towards Arthur. He reached out his hand and concentrated as hard as he could.

Jenny saw Aithusa charging at Arthur, and she and Flamel dived towards them. But she knew she wasn't going to make it in time.

Then a giant spike of rock erupted out of the earth, and Aithusa slammed into it, falling to the ground and trapping Morgana underneath.

She smiled. She had taught Gwaine that spell.

...

Arthur walked slowly over to Morgana and the dragon.

"Why?" He asked. One simple word.

"Because you have outlawed my kind." She sneered at him.

"You aren't casting magic."

"She can't." Eragon said. "She's in too much pain to concentrate."

Morgana whipped her head towards him, and stared at him with absolute hatred.

"You were once so kind, so compassionate. Look around you! See what you've done!"

She looked around at the dead bodies, all the shattered lives and broken hearts, and laughed. "You did this."

Arthur then raised Excailbur and plunged it into her chest. The war was over. Camelot was safe.


	13. Chapter 13

Eragon was searching for his bag. He had left it with Gwaine and Percival, so when they were captured, it would have gone with them. So it was somewhere in the castle.

Eragon searched everywhere, from the dungeons to the throne room. But it was nowhere.

He eventually went to Merlin's chambers to ask him about what Merlin wanted in regards to Alagaesia and Arthur.

Eragon opened Merlin's door to find Merlin playing with a white baby dragon, and Eragon's bag on the floor. He snatched it up and checked it's contents. Inside he found the brightsteel and the turquoise egg. Merlin looked up.

"Hi."

"Hello Merlin. How did you find this bag?"

"It was outside on the tables. The brightsteel was in the forge. Took some tracking down. I was about to find you and give it to you but then Mikhail hatched."

Eragon looked at him. "Mikhail?"

"Yes," Merlin replied. "It has a certain ring to it."

"Okay. What do you want to do about Arthur?"

Merlin looked away. "I don't think he should go."

"Alright. He may insist on-"

"Then insistently tell him no! He can't die, I can't lose him now..."

Eragon realised just how much Merlin was feeling. He got up and left Merlin, who was crying and shaking.

...

Percival saw Eragon and made a beeline towards him. He had to talk to him.

"Yes, Percival?"

And so Percival explained about when they were left to guard, and how he almost touched the eggs inside. He saw Eragon suddenly realise something, and Eragon took the shivering egg out of his bag.

Percival touched it and a dragon head popped out of the top. Then the rest slithered out onto Percival's hand, and he got his Gedwey Ignasia.  
He handled the pain remarkable well, not making a single sound.  
"So what will you name your dragon?" Eragon asked.  
Percival thought for a bit. "Alice."  
"Why Alice in particular?"  
"When Morgana killed my family, she took my wife. She was called Alice."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault."

...

Gwaine was now chasing after an Elyan that had grown to the size of a horse. He chased Elyan, who easily got away on strong legs and stronger wings.  
"Well done with that spell." Jenny appeared out of the woods. "You're a strong magician."  
"I had a good teacher." Gwaine shrugged.  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that."  
"Without you, I wouldn't have been able to stop Morgana and Arthur would be in more than one place. Thank you."  
Jenny smiled. "You were a good student."  
He walked up closer to her, picking up a flower on the way. He cast a spell on it and it turned into a wreath. He laid it on her head and said "I wouldn't be so sure of that." Then smiled and walked away.

...

Eragon prepared the portal in the throne room. Beside him stood, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine, Jenny, and Arthur.  
"My world is different from yours. Magic courses through it's very heart, and wild beasts roam the land freely. Be very careful what you say and do. I cannot guarantee your safety." He looked at Arthur briefly, then to Merlin. Then he turned and walked throught the portal, and behind him followed the new Dragon Riders and the King of Camelot.


	14. Chapter 14

**One of my friends will be reading this (her name is Jenny and she likes Gwaine. The detectives among you will figure out that she is a character in this, so well done, 10 points to Gryffindor), and to her I give this message;**

**Omnomnomnomnom ;-)**  
**Enjoy reading!**

...

Eragon stepped out into Doru Araeba, and behind him were Arthur, Merlin, Percival, Gwaine and Jenny.

_You have brought them here successfully,_ The Eldunari spoke to Eragon._ Now we shall bring their dragons to maturity._  
Suddenly Elyan, Mikhail and Alice roared loudly as their muscles strengthened and multiplied, until they were as big as Flamel. Saphira towered over them all.  
_Saphira!_ Eragon shouted mentally.  
_Hello, young one._  
_How long were we?_  
_A few months. The Varden are still fighting strong, and Galbatorix is not ready for full scale battle yet. But he is preparing an army, and we must be careful._  
_What must we do?_  
_Go to Uru'Baen, and put an end to his rule. He must pay for all the pain and suffering he caused._  
Eragon nodded and turned to the group. "We are going to a city called Uru'Baen. But until we defeat Galbatorix, we shall have no memory of the dragon eggs or Eldunari here. For if Galbatorix was to get ahold of them, he would enslave dragonkind. We will defeat him however, and revive the ancient dragons in slumber here. We've done that four times already," nodding at the dragons. "We will leave soon, so go and do whatever you like for a bit. Just don't leave Doru Araeba."

...

Eragon went up to Merlin. "I see that from getting your Gedwey Ignasia, you got your magic back."  
"Yes. I did." Merlin looked up at his dragon, who was beginning to look like Aithusa.  
"So tell me," Eragon began to ask. "If you named the other dragon from your realm after the sun with a mystical name, why choose a household name for your dragon?"  
Merlin shrugged. "I'm not sure. But he's a good dragon."  
Eragon nodded. "Come with me. Let's fly over the island."  
Merlin nodded back and clambered on to Mikhail. Eragon climbed onto Saphira and they took off, soaring into the sky.

...

Jenny and Gwaine were also flying in the air with their dragons, Jenny teaching Gwaine how dragons moved, and how best to hold onto them. At first he was hunched over Elyan's back, holding on for dear life, but he slowly straightened up and now he was riding with strength and confidence. They continued to fly around the island, taking in the views of the glorious sunset. The clouds hung over the sky like curtains, bathed in a marvellous orange glow. The sea glowed as well, reflecting the sun in an incredible view that was even more breathtaking from the sky.  
They eventually came to land, and dismounted.  
"You flew well." Jenny told him.  
"I had a good teacher."  
"If for every time you said that, I got a coin, I would be rich."  
Gwaine laughed. "It's true."  
Jenny smiled at him. He smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

As the dragons soared over the sea, Arthur on the same dragon as Merlin, Nasuada reasied the Varden for an attack on Uru'Baen.  
"Arya. You will go with Eragon round this path. It should lead to where Galbatorix is. He is inside this-"  
An Urgal, one of her elite guard, rushed in. "Lady Nasuada, five dragons are coming. One of them appears to be the Shadeslayer."  
Nasuada immediately ran out of the tent, trying to see the dragons. Arya was only a few steps behind, and they both saw dragons flying through the sky towards them.  
"Archers!" Nasuada called. It might not be Eragon. Galbatorix might have-  
"Stop!" Arya called. "It's Eragon and Saphira."  
Nasuada nodded the the archers, who lowered their bows. As the dragons came into land, Nasuada and Arya walked forwards to greet them.  
"Eragon! It is wonderful to see you. We are about to launch an attack on Uru'Baen. Who are these people you have brought?"  
Eragon introduced them all, but could not explain where he got dragon eggs from.  
"I can't remember. None of us can. But I travelled to their realm and have brought them back to join in the fight against Galbatorix."

...

As the army readied for battle, Eragon began to craft the brightsteel into swords, remembering how Brisingr was crafted and copying it exactly.  
He made five swords, each the colour of the dragon. He then called the dragon riders to his tent.  
"I have made you each brightsteel swords, the colour of your dragons. You must name them, and then you can use them in battle. I have taught some of you the very basics of sword-fighting. I would suggest asking Arthur for training if you wish."  
He handed them each their swords, and each tested it in their own way. They each were named. Gwaine's was Pendragon, Percival's was Camelot, Jenny's was Mulciber, and Merlin's was Albion.

...

Merlin came across Arthur training with other soldiers, and walked up to him.  
"Arthur?"  
"Yes, Merlin?"  
"I have something I need to tell you."  
Arthur stepped away from the training grounds. "Alright. What is it?"  
"I've always had magic, I didn't just get it from a dragon. I've always tried to protect you with it, and I've healed you with it. But I was the old sorcerer who killed your father. Morgana put a cursed necklace on him, and I, I'm so sor-" Merlin began sobbing, ahaking uncontrollably. Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "It's not your fault Merlin. You'd never do somehing like that deliberately."  
Merlin looked up, hope and fear in his eyes. "So we're still friends?"  
"If that means you're polishing my armour tonight after we've taken Ur-something, then yes." Arthur smiled at Merlin and patted him on the shoulder.  
_We're still friends_. Merlin thought. _We're still friends._


	16. Chapter 16

Nasuada called the Dragon Riders to the front of the army. She needed to talk to them and it would boost troop morale to see five dragons and their Riders.  
Nasuada spoke to Eragon. _Which are the strongest fighters?_  
_Percival and Gwaine. Arthur is no Rider, but a capable warrior nonetheless. But Jenny and Merlin are immensely powerful magicians. They would do well circling above, stopping attempts at flanking._  
Nasuada nodded. _Understood._  
"Riders!" Everyone listened and silence fell, save for her voice and the blowing of the wind. "After the Riders have destroyed the gates, Percival, Gwaine, Eragon and Roran will lead the charge. Queen Islanzadi and Arya will lead a small group to try and locate Galbatorix and take out his primary officers. Merlin and Jenny will go overhead, stopping attemps at flanking and overwhelming numbers. All clear?"  
A loud, aggressive shout thundered through the air. Nasuada smiled. "Good. Then let's charge! For Alagaesia!"  
An entire army took up her shout as the dragons flew into the air, charging the gate with sheer force, crushing men beneath it. Gwaine, Percival and Eragon dismounted as Roran and the army caught up with them, and the dragons flew off.  
_Be careful, Percival. _Alice said as she took off.  
_I'm always careful._ He then charged headlong into a group of heavily armoured men armed with maces.

...

Roran attacked the hordes with as much strength as he could, crushing skulls with his hammer and breaking bones with his shield. The man called Arthur fought beside him, each watching the other's back. They went through the enemies like a whirlwind of steel, cutting through them and leaving only dead bodies behind.  
Or so they thought.  
Galbatorix's army kept getting up after crippling blows had been dealt to them. One mam continued attacking them with a huge bloody gash in his chest.  
"They're immune to pain! One of Galbatorix's spells!" Roran shouted.  
Arthur simply continued fighting, taking multiple wounds. But Jenny and Merlin overhead healed the Varden and rained down fire and rocks onto Galbatorix's army. The Varden became almost as equally unstoppable as Galbatorix's men, but Galbatorix was slowly winning.

...

Percival, Gwaine and Eragon fought fiercely, Eragon with a burning sword, Percival with raw strength, and Gwaine with his blade and earth magic that sent spikes up the ground into his enemies, wrapping around them and taking their weapons, and then taking them under the ground, suffocating them.  
They went through the enemies swiftly, only taking minor wounds. They each only had a few people to deal with.  
_Eragon!_  
_Roran! What's wrong?_  
_We're facing twenty men_ each. _Come help us!_  
Eragon called out to Gwaine and Percival, and they fought over to Arthur and Roran. They fought in a circle. The Knights of the Round Table.

...

Arya watched her mother lead the charge into the castle, killing all in her way. They had almost reached Galbatorix, she could feel it.  
Then a mace struck Queen Islanzadi with incredible force and she flew backwards, crakhing her head on the ground with a loud snap.  
"No!"  
Arya turned to the man, hissing. "Lord Barst."  
He laughed and charged at Arya. She narrowly dodged, and swung at him with her sword. He sidestepped and kicked Arya's leg, which shattered. She fell to the ground, screaming, and Lord Barst raised his mace.  
A sword eruped through his chest. Lord Barst growled and swung his mace round, striking the elven warrior in the chest and crushing him. Then every elven warrior charged at him. Every one fell.  
He turned back to Arya, the sword still in his chest. But she was gone.  
He looked around, just in time to see the ground erupt before him, Arya carried by it with her sword raised. She then stabbed down, straight through his head. As he fell down, she pushed off him and landed on the ground, the agony from her leg still piercing. She cast a healing spell and stood again as her bones reconstructed and her flesh tightly shut. She then went to the heat of the battle, and joined them. She could not face Galbatorix alone.  
But together, they could complete any task.


	17. Last chapter

**I had a lot of fun writing this, and yes I did change a lot of things, like Nasuada being saved earlier so Murtagh was still a viable enemy. And making Blodgarm and his pals disappear. And Glabatorix's Citadel being just a Throne Room so it can be a huge, epic battle of awesome proportions. I hope. I wanted at least a bit of challenge for the Dragon Riders. And also because Murtagh is a total badass when evil.**  
**Okay, enjoy reading, and goodbye!**

The eight companions burst into Galbatorix's Throne Room, all covered in battle wounds but still fighting fiercely.  
"Ah. I see you made it safely." Galbatorix spoke in an entrancing voice. "Tell me, was my army a challenge for such fearsome fighters such as yourself? I am disappointed that your hopes to defeat me are so low that you need more than one Rider to fell an army I could kill in minutes."  
Eragon gritted his teeth and said nothing. This man had killed almost everything that mattered to him. He had to stop him. By any means possible.  
All at once, magic pulsed through the room, all aimed at Glabatorix. Great rock spikes jutted through the ground, fire flew at him, and a petrifying sigil appeared around him. But with a single spell, Galbatorix ended all these and sent the warriors flying backwards. Eragon, Arya and Percival were the first ones up, who charged, swords raised, at Galbatorix.  
However, Thorn and Shruikan were ready for them. Thorn snatched up Arya and slammed her into thd ground, knockin Fiernen from her grasp. Then Galbatorix cast a spell at it and it disintegrated. He then charged at Eragon, and fought fiercely with him, their blades dancing through the air.  
Arthur, Percival and Gwaine focused themselves on the dragons. Percival leapt onto Thorn's neck as Gwaine sliced his leg. Thorn struck Gwaine away and picked up Arthur, unaware that Percival was on his neck. Then Thorn crashed through the ceiling into the sky, letting go of Arthur and attacking Flamel with his jaws.  
Below, Jenny and Merlin cast spells at Galbatorix, who simply batted them off while locked in battle with Eragon. Roran attacked him from behind, and slammed his hammer upwards into Glabatorix's back. He simply turned around and sliced upwards through Roran and continued his swing down at Eragon. As Roran died, Eragon stopped moving for a moment. This was enough for Galbatorix to grab his head and lift him into the air, while Brisingr clattered to the ground and Eragon grabbed Galbatorix's wrist to try and stop him from crushing his skull.  
At that point, Merlin put his sword Albion to good use, slicing open Galbatorix's back in a move that would have crippled any other opponent. But not him.

...

Up in the sky, Alice was attacking Thorn when she saw Arthur hurtling downwards. She dive-bombed, grabbing him and swinging him down into the citadel.  
Then Murtagh leapt from the shadows onto her back, stabbing down with a savage scream. She roared in pain, and tried to shake him off. But he held on to her, even when she flew up into the air, spiralling. She could feel him climbing ever closer to her head, and she knew that he would kill her.  
Then Saphira flew above her, snatching Murtagh up in her jaws and eating him whole.  
While all this happened, Galbatorix was fighting off Eragon and Merlin, while Jenny cast spells that him that he was finding harder to block.  
Then Arthur leapt at him. Galbatorix then cast a spell that surrounded him in a blazing inferno. Everyone sumbled back, until Merlin cast a water spell that stopped it and Galbatorix.  
Above them, Thorn was falling, dead, and Percival leapt off of him onto a now airborne Skruikan, who was in the act of biting Elyan's neck and clawing at his face, taking out one of his eyes. Percival tried to climb up Skruikan's neck to cut his throat out, but Shruikan noticed. He grabbed Percival and slowly tightened his grip on him.  
Alice felt her Rider's pain and a new anger fuelled her.  
_HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!_ echoed throught the minds of everyone in the battlefield as Alice launched herself at Shruikan, roaring in pain and rage. She sank her teeth into Shruikan's neck and sliced him with her claws. She tore her head backwards and Shruikan screamed, his death throes echoing as he plummeted through the roof of the Citadel, landing behind Galbatorix.  
Galbatorix felt part of his heart break that had broken in the Spine, years ago when Urgals attacked. He realised that they had killed him. They had killed Shruikan.  
And he would kill them all.  
He then fought back with renewed power against the Riders, knocking an reawoken Gwaine backwards and tightening his grip on Eragon. He felt it begin to give way, Eragon began to scream, and then rocks came out of the ground, wrapped themselves around his arm, and snapped it. Galbatorix dropped Eragon and screamed. As the rocks began to sink into the ground, he turned them into glass and shattered them.  
He then pointed his sword at Eragon and shouted one of the death spells.  
Merlin looked on, and saw it happen in his mind. He could see Arthur running to Galbatorix, see Eragon begin to try to move out of the way, saw Galbatorix casting.  
Then he saw Arthur leap in front of Eragon, taking the spell for him, and then slid across the ground, black mist rising from his body.  
Everybody on the battlefield stopped for a moment, Eragon thinking about how Brom, his father, had done the same for him, Percival and Gwaine in disbelief at the loss of their friend, and Merlin looking on in shock. That shock quickly turned to rage and he screamed.  
Eragon charged at him, tears streaming down his face and his mouth open in a roar that echoed with all the loss that Galbatorix had called, everything that he had ended, everything he had done, and Eragon swiped down at Glabatorix.  
For the first time in that fight, Galbatorix staggered as his block was broken. Gwaine sent spears of lightning at Galbatorix, who was shocked for a few seconds. Percival then picked up Galbatorix, lifted him above his head, and brought him down onto his knee with a sickening crunch.  
Galbatorix writhed on the floor, and Gwaine walked up to him.  
"You killed my King."  
And then Merlin grabbed Galbatorix, pulled him up and threw him to Eragon.  
"You killed my brother!"  
Eragon then stabbed Galbatorix in the chest. As Galbatorix fell to the floor, dying, Merlin walked up to him.  
"YOU KILLED MY FRIEND."  
Merlin then raised him into the air with magic, and five dragons dived towards him.  
Galbatorix was slain.

...

The riders went back to Vroengard, to see the Eldunari and for those who belonged there to travel back to Camelot with Arthur's body. Eragon buried Roran there, among the bones of the ancient dragons. He was just as strong as them.  
Merlin decided to stay and help Eragon train future riders. He would not return to Camelot without Arthur. He could not.  
Arya had woken up and been healed since Uru'Baen, but returned to Ellesmera for she was now their queen. She returned with the dragon newly hatched from Galbatorix's last remaining egg.  
"Merlin?" Gwaine said.  
"Yes?"  
"We're going to miss you. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"  
"No. I can't be at Camelot without Arthur. Tell Gaius that he's the father I never had, okay?"  
Gwaine nodded. He waved goodbye to Merlin.  
"May you each live long lives, full of joy and luck." Eragon told them.  
Jenny was unsure what she would do. She did not know whether to return or stay.  
"Thank you for teaching me magic." Gwaine said.  
"You're welcome." She replied smiling. He smiled back. Then he moved forwards slightly, placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her.  
Jenny decided to return to Camelot.  
As Percival, Gwaine, Jenny and their dragons stepled through the portal, Eragon and Merlin waved goodbye. Merlin was wiping away tears from his eyes.  
In Alagaesia, a new realm dawned. One free of oppression and cruelty, just as it had dawned in Camelot.  
Albion had been born.

**Thanks so much for reading this. Goodbye, I hope you enjoyed, and enjoy life everybody.**  
**And for my good friend Jenny:**

**Omnomnomnomnom ;-)**  
**Bye everyone!**


End file.
